1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, temporary step which can be clamped upon the front bumper of a motor vehicle such as a pickup truck, van, recreational vehicle, school bus, or the like, for use by a mechanic in servicing the vehicle. Such vehicles are larger than the normal private automobile, and it is not possible for a mechanic to work under the hood of the vehicle while standing on the ground. The mechanic must elevate himself so that he can reach the motor and other subassemblies mounted under the hood of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other people have realized the danger of a mechanic trying to stand on the narrow front bumper of such a vehicle or to use a kitchen stool, an extension ladder, milk bucket, or crate.
The Kroft U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,125 describes a service platform for removable mounting on a front vehicle bumper. This is a hinged design and it has hook members for engaging the rear of the top surface of the bumper. An adjustment means is used to engage the front of the bumper for leveling the platform. There is a lower step member welded to the underside of the platform to assist in gaining access to the top planar platform member. This design appears to be a two-step arrangement for use with large tractor vehicles.
The Robbins U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,648 shows a vehicle bumper step for use with large tractor vehicles or buses. It is a two-piece step formed by an upwardly open frame having clamp members secured to its upper surface for mounting the frame on a vehicle bumper by gripping a bumper flange. A step having a tread portion is movable from a first position nested vertiacally within the frame to a second position projecting horizontally and forwardly of the bumper. It includes a hook portion engaging the frame and normally preventing separation of the step from the frame.
The Cross U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,350 describes a retractable step for use with an automotive vehicle. It is described as a bumper flip step, where the step is acutally bolted to the front of the bumper. Hinge bearing blocks accommodate a horizontal bar. In one position the step is in a horizontal use position, and in another position it is in its pivoted, raised, or stowed, position.
The Jurek U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,141 shows a pair of individual serving steps that are mounted on the front bumper of a truck, where each step accommodates one foot of the user. Each step has a hook portion that engages over the top flange of the bumper, and it has an optional brace having on its extreme end a foot covered with rubber or plastic to prevent scratching the bumper.
The Everest et al U.S. Pat No. 2,957,541 describes an automobile mechanic's appliance which is not mounted on the bumper but is in the form of a ladder having a plurality of vertically spaced rungs or steps.